<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Sentences Jiraiya Never Said by SocialOutsider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805271">Five Sentences Jiraiya Never Said</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider'>SocialOutsider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Things, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five sentences Jiraiya never got a chance to say. Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Sentences Jiraiya Never Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by ivorygates's Five Things George Hammond wishes he could tell SG-1, but never will...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1- "We did it. We really did it. I mean, it was a long, tiring battle, one that pushed everyone to their limits and beyond but we eventually succeeded. We did something that has never been accomplished or probably ever will be again: we defeated Hanzō".</p><p>2- "Yahiko. Konan. Nagato. You've all grown stronger during the last three years but I feel you all still need to learn a lot more so I've decided to stay here until you're all adults so that I can train you further and to also make sure that nothing bad happens to you".</p><p>3- "As Hokage, I'll defend this village no matter what".</p><p>4- "Tsunade, I love you. Will you marry me?".</p><p>5- "Congratulations on becoming the Seventh Hokage, Naruto. I'm very proud of you".</p><p>
  <strong>Fin</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>